The Survivor
Hello everyone, this is a new fan fic i have created called "The Survivor". It features 12 contestants. They are split up into 4 teams of 3. Each week there will be mini challenges (not interactive though), the winner will be chosen at random. I will decide you teams. Anyways the winning team can then vote 1 person from any other team into elimination, OR backstab one of your teammates and send them to elimination. The other person will be determined by the public (but the person cant be on the same team and the other person at risk for elimination). For example team 1 wins, the send in some one from team 2, the public cannot send another person from team 2. So the other must be from team 3 or 4. If the winning team sends in 1 of there teammates, the the public vote will decide the other person joining them, that person can only be from team 2,3,4. There will be a team captain for each team! but it changes every week. The team captain is the person that teams me who they want to send in, but the captain can also change there teams vote without telling team. Once 2 people are in the elimination round the public will vote to save one contestant to stay. THIS FAN FIC IS FULL OF BACKSTABBING, PLEASE DONT BE OFFENDED ITS A GAME. SEND THE STRONG CONTESTANTS OUT FIRST. (Thats Nasia rule xD). Please sign up. Teams Result Summary This team won the weeks challenge. This user was team captain of the week, and won the challenge. This user was team captain of the week, but was voted into elimination. This user was team captain of the week, but was selected for elimination. This user was team captain of the week. This user was voted into elimination. This user was selected for elimination. This user was eliminated. This user was a finalist in the competition. This user won the competition. ''Episode 1'' Everyone enters, the teams are given, and the team captains are chosen. Tyler, Nasia, Tom, Mau are all this weeks captain. Manuel informs them that they will be competiting in challenges. The first week challenge the contestant most hold on to a bar why the other teams spray water at them. The team with the longest time wins. Team Party Crashers win. Manuel: Okay Nasia, you and your team must go discuss who you want to send into elimination. *The team walks over to a little shake* Nasia: I think we should go for the big dogs maybe Joey. Delilah: '''Oh Hell to the NO!, do you want us all out quickly. '''Nasia: Excuse me bitch get out my face first of all, i just meet you so dont be shoving your face into my area! Mark: Stop the violence and lets just be friends, okay i say we go after tyler, anyone disagree? *The teams returns* Manuel: Okay so who are you guys sending into the elimination? Nasia: '''We have selected.........Andrew, im sorry. '''Andrew: Its fine *Nods head* Andrew VD: I didnt expect to be in to bottom so soon, oh well wish me luck. Manuel: Okay Andrew you are going into elimination, now the public must decide who you are going against! Good luck. Andrew: Thanks Manuel: Okay the voting has been officially closed, now lets see the results. The first three contestants safe are Mau, Tyler, and Tom. Tyler VD: Sh** the bitches now better than to send me home *smirks* Manuel: The next two contenders safe are Joey and Justin. Joey VD: I dont care if im save as long as Shan is safe, but now im worried. Manuel: The next person safe is Ellie! Ellie VD: '''Oh My god, im so lucky! '''Manuel: '''Sam and Shan come over here please. *Joey bites nails* the person who is battling Andrew in the battle rounds is Sam. '''Manuel: '''Okay audience please on your computers select which contender you want to save!....OKAY results are in! The person who is leaving us tonight is Sam. '''Sam VD: Are you f****** kidding me, seriously f*** this sh**, im out bitches! Manuel: Now next week will be round 2, good luck until next time! Episode 2 Manuel: Welcome back to round 2, lets see the what the cast has gone through since last week. ---- BONUS VIDEO: Joey: Shan, you just so beautiful Shan: *blushes* thanks Delilah: Eww thats just gross....you sweetness makes me want to barf *gags* Shan: -__- Shut up meany! Nasia: Nice come back xD Shan: ''':'( stop being mean, Joey help me! '''Joey: Can you girls stop being mean, thanks so much. Delilah: -_- *evil smirks* ---- Manuel: Wow, these cast members are feisty :D Okay so lets talk about this weeks's challenge. Category:Writing Category:Finished Competitions Category:Competitions